Damn You Look Good And I'm Drunk
by Bloody Autumn
Summary: Mukuro's eyes tilted then, something potentially dangerous twinkling in them as he leaned closer, lifting his other hand to grab the tie that was hanging loosely around Ryohei's neck. 3369


Ohgay, this has been ready for almost a month already and I'm posting it up now. Why you ask. Because the first time I got it finished the thought I had was... What shit is this? Yeah, something like that. Then, last week I found this and read it and it wasn't so shitty anymore. So, I present you, my first ever finished smut fic. Or something like that. Enjoy~

* * *

It was well into the night and they were still drinking, chatting and laughing. First time ever he has done all those things with someone. In this life anyway. And for the first time he could honestly say that it felt nice.

"I swear, I have never run so fast in my entire life." Ryohei ended his story about how he had broken an old vase his family had gotten from his grandparents, and had with a straight face blamed it on their dog.

"You were a horrible child." Mukuro commented with a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth.

Ryohei just laughed. "How can you say that after hearing one story-" He paused, brows furrowing and the glass he's holding halted right before his mouth.

"If I recall," Mukuro stared at his own empty glass, "That was he fifth one."

The boxer stared at him for a moment before emptying the glass in one gulp. "Whatever. It's your turn." He grinned while grabbing the nearly empty bottle from the table and pouring both their glasses full.

"I don't have any, _humorous_ childhood memories." He replied with a hint of melancholy and focused on to watching the brown liquid on his glass, close to spill over.

"But you have memories?" It sounded almost as if Ryohei wasn't sure.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. He stared at the glass in his hand before chuckling and bringing the rim of the glass before his lips. He took a sip and turned to the other man with a smile. "Naturally, yes."

Ryohei seemed to think his answer over a moment before he started grinning. "Then spill it. There must be _something _funny you have done when child."

He simply sighed. "If slaughtering a group of adults in white coats is considered _something_, then yes, I have done something of the sort." He stared almost coolly at the man who had turned stern, if not a little pale.

"You-" Ryohei cleared his throat. "You don't seriously mean to say that, that was _funny_?" Never to say he hadn't even doubted the other for a second for actually doing something like that. After knowing the man for as long as he had… Everything was possible with Mukuro.

The illusionist chuckled, something flashing behind his eyes before disappearing, leaving a fairly amused expression on his face. "At the time, it seemed very much hilarious if anything."

Ryohei simply stared at the other, pretty much speechless. Mukuro must have had one extreme childhood. Poor guy – he was quite sure he was the _only_ one ever to think so about the blue haired guy next to him. He seemed innocent enough though, sitting with him like this.

Mukuro didn't turn away from the bewildered and – was that pity? – curious look the other was sending him. He only narrowed his eyes, leaned in slightly and whispered- "Are you pitying me Ryohei?" sounding almost scandalous. Almost.

The boxer blinked. Twice. "What?" He nearly spluttered. "Not at all." Mukuro's gaze on him was burning holes in his head at the moment.

The man leaned slightly back, eyes never leaving the other's while his lips thinned, and then relaxed again. "You can't lie to me." If he didn't know better, Mukuro sounded almost playful.

Ryohei held his breath for a while before he sighed, drank what was left of the liquid in his glass and collapsed on the couch fully. He seemed to be staring hard at something over the other side of the room. It took few minutes for him to compose what to say before he opened his mouth. And closed it again.

"Kufufu~ you seem troubled."

Ryohei huffed. "Well, you know.."

"Hm?" Mukuro cocked his head to the side, smirk already forming.

"It's not that I'm pitying you- really. I just thought what extreme childhood you must have had, and.. yeah." Ryohei furrowed his brows, still staring at something intently. Anything other than Mukuro. "It's the child you I felt pity towards!" He added, as in afterthought.

Mukuro just laughed. "You are definitely an interesting person."

"I think you're even more extremely interesting." Ryohei ducked his head to look at the other, a serious look on his face. Mukuro said nothing, just hummed, and held his gaze.

Neither said a word. Mukuro nursed the glass in his hand, licking his lips and tasting the alcohol still lingering on them. Ryohei seemed to survey his movements, maybe out of habit, he was rather observant if one dared to actually study his behaviour. All the idiocy aside, the man was capable of being relatively smart. On occasions.

Mukuro drowned the rest of the alcohol in his throat and bit back a flinch. He wasn't used to drinking. It was practically his first time after he had been freed and whatever everyone else might have thought, his body hasn't still recovered fully. He would like to think otherwise nevertheless.

"Seems like this one's empty too." Ryohei announced, placing the empty bottle back on the table where he had taken it mere seconds ago. He stood up and walked to the small bar cabinet at one wall. It didn't take more than few seconds to find what he was looking for and he was already walking back.

Mukuro watched as the boxer sat down, opened the bottle and poured them full glasses, some of the dark liquor spilling on the table – no doubt the man was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol kicking in – but he paid it no attention whatsoever.

He himself was feeling the effects all right. Mukuro shut his eyes and leaned his back on the soft couch, the material giving in and for a moment he felt like he could sink into it. What a nice feeling. He had purposely ignored all the empty bottles on the table, so he wouldn't actually have to acknowledge the amount of alcohol he had already taken in.

"Hey, no sleeping." Ryohei laughed, and moment later he could feel a light punch on his shoulder.

Mukuro opened his eyes slowly, blinking few times to make the nonexistent sleep leave them. He turned his head slightly, enough to see the boxer, and smiled. "I wasn't sleeping." He said while taking the glass in his hands that was held towards him. "I was merely testing the comfortability of this furniture."

Ryohei laughed. "Comfortability? Is that even a word?" His brows knit together in thought.

Mukuro hummed amused. "I believe so."

"Will have to ask octopus head tomorrow." He paused, twisted his head to the right momentarily and turned back. "Today."

"You don't trust me?" Mukuro pouted. Okay, he was drunk.

Ryohei stared at him for a moment. Then he smiled. "It's not that. He just knows stuff. That normal people are not supposed to know." He didn't say that he actually trusted the Mist Guardian very much. Despite his personality and all. But he was here, with them, with Vongola. So it was enough for him.

Mukuro said nothing, just stared ahead, trying to clear his mind. It was getting harder and harder to think straight. While he might have looked sober enough on the outside, inside his head was spinning. He had been doing a good job with keeping the effects away as much as he could with his illusions, but they were crumbling now, and he could do nothing about that.

On the other hand, Ryohei was feeling perfectly fine. He had had years of drinking with Yamamoto to get his tolerance to where it was now. Sadly enough, it was hard for him to get drunk nowadays. But it was okay, at least he couldn't do any damage, to anyone or anything. It was enough for him to have that warm, little fuzzy feeling. That was what he was feeling at the moment.

He glanced at the illusionist and his blank gaze when he noticed the light flush on his cheeks. Which definitely wasn't there a second ago. He tilted his head ever so slightly and, without thinking, smirked. _It looked good on him._

Suddenly, Mukuro turned his eyes towards him and smirked, mirroring the look on the boxer's face. "What are you staring at." It wasn't a question, more like statement that he had noticed the other staring at him.

"I was just wondering." Ryohei said, matter of factly. "You just looked like a woman there for a second and I thought-" He paused, thinking his words again before nodding to himself, "that you looked _beautiful_."

Mukuro looked surprised for a split second before his laughter filled the room. He made to wipe imaginary tears away from his eyes as he tried to keep the glass in his other hand steady. "My, my," He breathed out to calm himself, "You are full of surprises." His eyes tilted then, something potentially dangerous twinkling in them as he leaned closer, lifting his other hand to grab the tie that was hanging loosely around Ryohei's neck.

The boxer watched as the long, slender fingers – something that reminded him of a woman's – closed around his black tie and he was tugged forward. For a moment he didn't mind, but then Mukuro's face was way too close and he could practically count his eyelashes, and damn, his lips looked absolutely delicious.

"Why," Mukuro murmured, and Ryohei could feel the other's breath ghosting his lips, sending a shiver through his spine. "Thank you." It took all of his willpower to keep his composure. He didn't dare move, nor did he blink, afraid what he might found after opening his eyes again. He stared, at the red and blue eyes mere inches away from him and closed his mouth he noticed had been slightly open.

He couldn't read the expression on the illusionist face when he backed away, hand falling to his side. Mukuro tilted his head down, his bangs covering his eyes so the other couldn't see them. He could feel the man's gaze on him, and the tenseness on his voice when he spoke. "Hey-"

"I think I have had enough for this night." Mukuro said, and placed his untouched drink on the table as he stood up. Too fast, his head spin rapidly, making him see a sea of colours before his knees gave out. He was positively sure that he would fall back on the couch, but as gravity had it, he fell forward.

Had Ryohei been second too slow he would have fell face first on the floor. Mukuro blinked, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. He noticed he was on his knees, and from the slight stinging on them he had not apparently completely escaped the impact. He also noticed the arms around him, holding him tight.

"You're not that drunk, are you?" Ryohei asked, from somewhere above him.

"Kufufu~" He chuckled, leaning on the boxer's chest, "Who knows."

The man tensed, then relaxed and sighed. "I'm not a pillow."

"… I can always pretend." Came a hushed reply.

Ryohei was staring at the blue mess of a hair, tickling his chin and smiled. "I think you should go to bed." He let go of the illusionist momentarily to get on to his feet before he dragged the other up as well. Literally dragged. "Hey," He frowned as he tried to get a better hold of the other, "Don't sleep yet."

There could be heard a swift intake of breath and a voice that sounded more than anything like a snort. He wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a laugh or not though. "I'm not." Mukuro said, as he straightened himself as much as he could while being on the man's grasp. "Sleeping." He smiled as he turned to look at the boxer.

Ryohei just rolled his eyes. "Sure." He took a quick look at the mess they – more like he – had created and decided that it would have to wait till morning. Then he turned to the other and noted that he was in no condition to walk by himself. He might be able to get on the first stairs. Ryohei took Mukuro's right arm and flung it over his shoulders and grabbed his waist, bringing him closer and making sure he wouldn't fall.

Then became the hard part, get them into the third floor. Without tripping. Obviously it didn't go very well. They had gotten half way to the first stairs when Ryohei decided that it just wasn't going to work. With quick thinking he tossed the illusionist over his shoulder and proceed to almost send them back downstairs. Thank god for the railing. Mukuro had just _giggled_ and said something about cavemen.

They made it to the second stairs, and surprisingly up them without any problems. Ryohei had been walking as quietly as he could, as not to wake the others. They had to walk past at least two others Guardian's rooms and Ryohei didn't want to take the risk of waking Gokudera up in the middle of the night. He had once done that mistake and he wasn't going to _ever_ make it again.

He had let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was keeping in when he finally saw the door to the illusionist room. He had relaxed too soon. Mukuro had thought it would be fun to grab one of the vases on the little table on one wall and drop it. Ryohei had twisted his head to see what the other was moving around when he saw the vase in the middle of air. With not many options to pick, he turned around and tried to catch the vase with his foot.

Need to say he didn't exactly succeed. At the very least he could soften its crash on the floor. He had watched wide eyed at the still-in-one-piece vase for several seconds before he realized it had not shattered. Ryohei sighed deeply and crouched down to retrieve the thing while hushing for Mukuro to stop laughing. Carefully, he placed the vase back where it belonged and backed few steps away – just in case the other decided to grab it again – before turning around.

Ryohei stopped in front of the door and grabbed the handle, ready to walk in the room when he realized the door wouldn't open. He blinked and tried again, but it wouldn't budge. "Mukuro?" The boxer whispered, "Do you have a key? Door seems to be locked."

He heard chuckling from the other. "I have."

"Give it to me then."

"Cannot do that." Mukuro replied, still chuckling.

The boxer frowned, just what could be the reason for that, he had to wonder. _Oh._ He lifted the illusionist and put him back on solid ground, making sure he wouldn't fall over, or do any other stupid things. "Now, the key?" He prompted palm open and waiting before the other.

Mukuro stared at the hand and a smirk came to his lips. He turned his gaze to the man's eyes and took half a step back to lean on the door. "You have to find it~" He taunted in a singsong voice, eyes gleaming in the moonlight that came through a window behind them.

Ryohei wasn't exactly in best of the moods for this. He sighed, obviously the illusionist wasn't going to just give him the key – if he even had it in the first place. Ryohei took a swift look at the other and decided it had to be in his pockets. It had to, because there weren't any other places he could hide it. Any visible at least.

He stepped closer while half-heartedly glaring at the other. "Don't move." Ryohei ordered and made to dig the key from the other pocket. Which wasn't exactly easy, what with Mukuro having rather tight pants and all. He had foisted his fingers half way into the pocket when the other decided to wrap his right arm around his neck. "Mukuro," He hissed, in warning just the moment he came to a realisation that the pocket was empty.

Ryohei pulled his hand back and concentrated only on searching the other pocket, while Mukuro pulled him closer. He paused briefly when he could feel lips on his throat. He was determined not to let the other distract him, and while it was getting persistently harder, he opted to just ignore it. Easier said than done.

Mukuro's fingers were doing wonders on the back of his neck. Resisting the urge to lean on the touch, he tried to search the pocket and for a moment he could feel something against his fingertips. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. With a frown in place, Ryohei drew his hand back, all the while ignoring the other who was now dangerously close to his ear.

"So close," Mukuro whispered, blowing into his ear and- "Kufufufu~"

The door opened.

_What the hell._ Ryohei blinked to make sure he wasn't just hallucinating and that the door really had opened. He had sensed nothing from Mukuro so it couldn't be illusions… His eyes travelled down the Mist Guardians left arm and landed on his hand, which was currently holding the door knob loosely. He frowned.

He opened his mouth to ask what the hell had just happened when he noticed the key. It was in the lock. Now that didn't make sense, he was sure he had checked it wasn't in there when he had come to the realization that the door was locked. Yet- "Mukuro, where the key was?"

The man chuckled, pressed himself against the boxer and removed his hand from the door knob. He took the key and brought it in their eye level. "In my hand."

Ryohei tried not to glare too hard. Sneaky little… Mukuro had made him search it when he had it all along in his hand. He hoped the illusionist was drunk at the moment – which he obviously was – so he wouldn't remember this the next morning.

Sighing the boxer grabbed hold of Mukuro and started to walk him towards the bed, all the while ignoring the hot breath making contact with his skin continuously. He pretty much just threw the other in the bed and walked to where his feet had landed and crouched slightly over to start removing his shoes. "Kufufu~ What are you doing, you pervert."

He glared at the other while yanking both his shoes of and flinging them to somewhere in the room. "I'm helping you, it can be little uncomfortable when sleeping while fully dressed." He looked the man over and suppressed a laugh. "Though, in your condition I don't think that would really bother you."

"Oh," Mukuro grinned, "But it does bother me."

He ignored the man and focused on stripping him. No, actually it would be better if he didn't concentrate too much on it. He took of his socks, and flung them over his shoulder without looking where they landed. He thought about leaving the man as he was but before he could move, a foot came to rest on his shoulder.

He turned to look at the illusionist who had at the moment rather scheming smirk playing on his lips. "You know…" Mukuro whispered as he moved his feet from Ryohei's shoulder up his neck and with a slight nudge made the boxer move his head to the side. He let his feet fall gently on the man's chest and moved it painfully slowly downwards. "This body," He paused his feet right over the man's half hardened member and smirked, desire dancing in his mismatched eyes, "Is still virgin."

Ryohei grabbed the feet by the angle and moved it aside. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. The now erratic beat of his heart was the only thing thumbing in his ears and he feared for a moment that the other could hear it too. _I'm not drunk enough for this._

He opened his eyes and stared hard at the illusionist laying on his back, practically sprawled before him. Ryohei grinned madly, a lapse in his mask, and tugged Mukuro by the feet to where he was before leaning over the man. He pressed their lips together harshly, while the other sneaked his arms around his neck.

He could hear a muffled laugh coming from the man but ignored it, and the smirk he could feel so evidently against his lips. Without missing a beat Ryohei grabbed the hem of the other's white shirt and broke the kiss momentarily to get the cloth of his way. It was a good thing they had already gotten their jackets of somewhere in the middle of drinking.

Mukuro involuntarily pried his arms of the other so his shirt could be thrown to the floor. He watched as the boxer attacked his upper body with his hands and mouth, and even when he resisted, the moan escaped between his lips. He couldn't help the arching of his back when one rough hand came to his lower back and travelled from there upwards.

Ryohei's other hand was currently working on his belts and pants, while his mouth was trailing wet spots all over his stomach and chest. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the slightly ticklish feeling while his body tensed. Suddenly, fingers curled around his hair and his head was tucked backwards with so much force he couldn't stop the surprised cry.

The boxer didn't seem to care, as he nibbled and kissed his throat, no doubt leaving marks wide enough for anyone within a mile radius to see. Mukuro would punish him later for daring to pull his hair. And for tarnishing his pure skin. Now thought, he had other things to think about. He helped the man to open his belts, noticing he had managed to open one of them, after opening the other one he took hold of his pants and tried opening them.

Now, Mukuro was drunk enough to lose his balance and his high-security-proofed pants – do not ask – were not exactly the easiest task to get open while in that state. So it took him awhile to do it, but he succeed, somehow. Ryohei however had become rather, irritated, so to say, and with it a little more violent. Which in itself didn't bother Mukuro in the least, it was just that his body wasn't exactly on the same wave length with him.

The irritation that the man had, just grew when he couldn't get the pants of from Mukuro. The illusionist laughed quietly and pushed the man of him to get rid of his pants himself. He paused when his fingers had taken a firm grip of the edge of his pants, lifting his gaze to stare at Ryohei. He smirked when he started slowly sliding the black leather pants down, revealing more of his pale skin every inch.

The groan Ryohei let out was quite loud when he realized Mukuro wasn't wearing any underwear. He helped the man by yanking the pants of, at least tried to, he got the other leg and decided he didn't have the patience for this. Returning to Mukuro, he claimed his mouth while his other hand fondled the illusionist by his abs, and his other hand went for his cock.

Mukuro's body jerked at the same time he gasped silently into his mouth. Ryohei stroked him slowly, despite the strong grip he had of the man's member. He waited for the man to relax, for he could see he hadn't been doing anything like, this, in a long time. It was obvious really, he had been imprisoned for years after all. In a water tank.

The illusionist was holding onto Ryohei, utterly at a loss of what to do. Moreover, his mind was at a loss for the pleasure his body was receiving at the moment. He couldn't breathe, mostly because the boxer was suffocating him, but also because of the hand pleasuring him.. His head started spinning again so Mukuro broke the kiss and turned his head to the side to inhale sharply.

Ryohei paused to take a look at the man under him. From this point he looked like he was in pain. Which of course wasn't the case. He stopped stroking the man and waited for few seconds for him to adjust his breathing. Mukuro opened his eyes and blinked before turning to face him. "Why..?" There was a slight shudder in his voice.

He laughed heartily, which would have scared anyone other in this state. "I can't have you coming yet, now can I?" Ryohei smiled, making Mukuro glare at him. For the boxer, it was the most erotic picture in his head ever. The other was still panting quietly, his cheeks were redder than ever, and most of all, he was naked. Oh, his hair was untied too.

"Hey," Ryohei suddenly straightened and turned his head to look around the room, "Do you have any lube here?"

Mukuro simply stared. This man… how the hell could he just change from giving hand job mere seconds ago to asking did he have lubricant without so much than a blink of an eye. Well, it was part of the job but still. He shook his head and let it fall back on the soft bed. "No."

The boxer stared at him. "You know it's going to hurt like hell without it."

"Yes." He sighed. Would the man just stop talking and start doing.

"If-"

Mukuro rose to sit with an almost inaudible snarl. "I don't care." He grabbed the man's tie and smashed their lips together, surprising the other.

Ryohei grinned against the mellow lips and proceed to take over. He sneaked his arms around the smaller man's back and brought him closer, making the illusionist wince when his cock met the fabric of his pants. His grin widened.

"Take-" Mukuro managed to pant between the exchange of kisses. "Of." his voice wasn't louder than a murmur.

"Hm?" The boxer hummed against the illusionist lips, making him break apart.

"Clothes." He inquired with a tired, or angry, sigh. "Now."

"Are you ordering me?" Ryohei smirked but started unbuttoning his shirt anyway. It was starting to annoy him. He got the shirt of fast enough and was in the middle of removing his tie when Mukuro stopped him.

"Leave it." He said. Ryohei stared at him questionably. "It looks good on you." Mukuro smirked, and took the thing between his fingers to once again bring their mouths together. The man was quick to enter his tongue on his mouth, and he greeted it with his own and they danced together, sliding against each other more eagerly each time.

For a moment Ryohei forgot he had been in the middle of getting rid of his clothes. He was however reminded of the fact when the illusionist, not so gently, grabbed his hardened erection through his pants. He moaned, and pushed the man of him, with enough force to send him back against the bed. He got up and took of both, his pants and boxers, which were quick to disappear in the dark room along with his socks.

He practically threw himself over Mukuro who just chuckled and welcomed him with a hug and a kiss on his neck. He nibbled on the spot right under the boxer's ear and got a shiver from the other. He sucked on the skin and kissed his way through the jaw line where he planted a soft kiss on him. His hand sneaked between them and as his fingers touched the tip of Ryohei's member, he let out a laugh.

That was soon followed by a husky moan from the other when he took the thing firmly in his hand. Mukuro stroked with fast, harsh movements, watching in delight as the man started breathing unevenly and shut his eyes. Ryohei pressed his face into the crook of his neck and muttered something against the tensed skin. The illusionist couldn't quite make out what the man had said but laughed nevertheless.

Mukuro was working his hand against the sensitive flesh, drawing out grunts-slash-moans from the other, when suddenly, he felt something wet on his neck. Ryohei's tongue trailed against the shell of his ear and then plunged momentarily inside, making the other shiver of the new and odd sensation of pleasure. Just then, his hand squeezed a little too hard.

Ryohei cursed harshly into his ear as his body tensed of the sudden action. Mukuro withdraw his hand all of a sudden, making the man pause, then he lifted his head enough to see the expression on the illusionist face. He was smirking. "Payback."

Ryohei's brows knit together, trying to figure out what the payback had been about. Then he mouthed a silent 'Oh' before glaring at the man chuckling under him. He took a moment to breathe before looking at the other in consideration. His other hand travelled against Mukuro's thigh, making the man twitch at the touch as he subconsciously spread his legs slightly apart.

He was about to open his mouth and say that they had to do something about the fact they didn't have any lubricant – despite Mukuro saying he was okay without it – but was distracted when the man had taken his other hand and brought it to his lips. Ryohei watched, somewhat in a trance as the other licked his lips and then his fingers, sucking on one and staring him with those gorgeous eyes.

Then it clicked in his head. The illusionist took two of his fingers into his mouth and started sucking, twirling his tongue around them teasingly, properly wetting them. Ryohei could do nothing but watch, and feel, his free hand completely forgotten somewhere between them. It felt like minutes after Mukuro took the fingers out, dripping with his saliva, some of it on the corner of his mouth, and let go of the hand, giving it a light kiss.

No words were needed when his eyes turned to the boxer, full of undeniable lust and- _and this man was virgin?_ He pushed one finger in, all the while keeping the eye contact, even when Mukuro jolted at the touch and threw his head back slightly with mouth tightly shut. He didn't wait to check if the other was okay, pushing a little deeper before bringing the finger back.

He repeated this few times before inserting a second finger. Mukuro cried out, the sound muffled by his hand against his lips. His eyes were screwed shut, of the pain no doubt. This time Ryohei waited for the other to get used to the feeling before slowly moving his fingers. It was hard at first, Mukuro barely relaxed, his muscles tight around his fingers. Eventually the man started to let go as he didn't feel just pain.

The boxer moved his fingers faster, making the other practically a shuddering pool of limbs, not able to stop the sounds escaping between his lips. Mukuro bucked his hips against the fingers and Ryohei took that as a note he was ready. Before he removed the fingers completely, he twisted them few times and scissored to stretch the other as much as he could.

Mukuro let out a mixture of a whimper and moan, and maybe growl when he felt the sudden emptiness. Ryohei spat in his hand few times before coating himself with it. He flinched at the thought of doing that but didn't think about it too much. Mukuro didn't seem to notice, he was saying something in Italian and Ryohei wasn't that good of a speaker of the language he could understand all the things. The words 'fuck' and 'me' were really clear in his ears however.

Ryohei didn't take long in positioning himself above the man. He moved the illusionist's other leg to rest over his shoulder, trying not to care how uncomfortable it might be. He guided himself into Mukuro's entrance and slowly pushed the tip of his rock hard cock inside, making both of them groan. Mukuro because of the intrusion, and Ryohei because of the tightening around his member.

He waited few painful seconds – he wasn't a patient man and waiting for Mukuro to loosen up definitely wasn't in his list of things to do at the moment. He however waited, till the man was completely relaxed, well, as relaxed as he was going to get. He had leaned over the man, placing kisses on his lips and neck that probably weren't of much comfort. He took a deep breath and braced himself of the next thing he was going to do, already regretting it.

Ryohei kissed the other, this time his tongue roaming all over, and waited for a response. When Mukuro's tongue joined him, the boxer sucked it while drawing away enough to mumble against the others lips a haste 'Sorry' before devouring him again. He thrust in, all the way in and as he groaned at the sudden tightness, Mukuro screamed into his mouth as his eyes shot straight open, tears already falling.

Ryohei himself shut his eyes, partly because he didn't want to see the expression the man had at the moment, and partly because of the hot tightness, _the tightness_, Goddamn he would have come right that moment if he didn't have any self control. Devouring the guttural scream from the other Ryohei had to now swallow the moans and cries that in no way were from pleasure.

Mukuro's nails were bored into his arms and he was sure they were going to leave scars if he pressed them any harder than he already was. The illusionist was trying to shove him away and he had to press the man down so he wouldn't break the kiss. Mukuro continued to push him for awhile before realising the man wouldn't move and gave up.

Seeing as the other had calmed down, Ryohei parted their mouths while realising his lip was bleeding. Mukuro turned his head as much to the side as he could and pressed his face into the bed. He was gasping for air and his chest heaved madly as he sucked the air in. Ryohei watched carefully at the man and for a moment wished he hadn't done what he did. "Are you.. Okay?" He whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

Mukuro didn't reply, just kept breathing and for a moment the boxer thought the other hadn't heard him. Slowly, the man turned to look at him, eyes glassy from the tears. They stayed like that for a minute or so before Mukuro cracked a smile. He nodded, not trusting his voice to carry at the moment. The hold he had of the boxers arms didn't lessen in the least.

It took a long while before Ryohei moved, as slowly as he could, not wanting to hurt the other anymore than he had to. He watched as the look on the illusionist face gradually changed from a pained grimace to a frown. He fastened the pace little, making Mukuro let out a rather loud whine, followed with lots of panting and moaning. The tears hadn't exactly stopped, but at least he wasn't in so much pain. Then again, how would he know.

Just then, his back arched and he cling to the boxer with all he could, momentarily losing focus. He blinked at the feeling of utmost pleasure from the spot Ryohei had hit. Then he hit it again, and again, and again. The man was plunging into him with such speed he couldn't make out when he pulled out and when thrust in.

Ryohei watched as the other practically lost himself and growled at the sudden tightening. He grabbed Mukuro's cock and started stroking, trying to find the right rhythm. It didn't take long for the illusionist to tense all over, back arching into an uncomfortable curve and the almost strangled moan to force itself out to echo in the room.

Ryohei groaned at the feeling of muscles tightening around him, forcing himself to thrust in few more times before coming. He pushed deeper than ever and tried covering the hoarse moan coming deep from his throat by attacking Mukuro's neck. The other man let out a small, tired wail as he collapsed on top of him.

Mukuro's whole body was still twitching over the wave of pleasure crashing onto him. He tried to regain his ability to breath but was unable to do so when his chest was crushed by the other man. Too tired to care, he simply closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness that had been creeping in the back of his head for some time already. The last thing he could register before falling asleep was the smell of blood.¨

* * *

As usual, I just can't make oneshots. Sucks. Because I have hard time writing the second- or any other part. Anyway, this pairing has been really groving on me and I couldn't resist writing something about them. And this is what came out. I'm really just not sure what to think about it... Anyhow, tell me what you think. Okay?


End file.
